Barney's Dino Dancing Tunes VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy ("Hot Potato") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Come on Over to Barney's House Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" Ending Credits * For Barney's Dino Dancing Tunes * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Producer/Director: Jeff Gittle * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joe Phillips · JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: David Voss * Lighting Designer: Lowry Perry * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: James Johnson * Technical Director: Terrie McCormack * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Bill Saunders, Van Smalley * Videotape Operator: Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Malcolm Johnson, Nick Ballarini * Light Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electrician: Jeffrey Jon * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Prop Assistant: Tim McGarity * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Production Coordinator: Stephen McAfee * Script Supervisor: Rithy Horak * Script Typist: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction by: The Wolf Company * Construction Coordinator Dan Leonard * Scenic Artist: Mikhail Dimov * Costume Shop Manager: Mark Wagenhurst * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Margaret Foster * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Re-Recording Services by: Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Dialogue & Sound Effects Editor: Brian McPherson * Post Production Audio Assistant: Stephanie Alderman * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountants: Carrie Rishel, Patt Panpakdeediskul * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Production Assistant: Michael Marco * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr ** "I Love You" *** Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein *** Melody - Traditional ("This Old Man") *** © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates, Inc. * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * Barney's Super Singing Circus Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:2000 Category:Lyrick Studios Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video